


Shatter Me

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [5]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John learns your first time was not enjoyable and that you've never had someone go down on you. Unable to handle such an injustice, he vows to make it up to you...after you beg of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6 actually combines 3 prompts:  
> \- Maybe you can do a reader fic where the reader's first time having sex was really terrible and when she tells John he totally makes up for it?  
> \- I have a prompt idea. The reader has never tried oral sex until she gets into a relationship with John and he desperately wants to go down on her.  
> \- Prompt idea: as it turns out, John has an edging kink, which is both a lot of fun and torture for the reader.
> 
> Fic Song: https://play.spotify.com/track/5fEpel9Vcv7aLTZ363Ct0f

 

“Was it really that terrible?” John asks, arm slung over the back of the couch. 

You sit curled up next to him, the movie on the TV long since abandoned. This is the first night you and John have had time to be together and you’ve spent most of the night getting to know each other. Well, he's gotten to know you better. You still haven't gotten him to tell you much about himself.

“Oh, it was,” you say with a nod. “He had no clue the meaning of the word foreplay. He was way too rough considering it was my first time and the worst part was, I didn’t even come close to finishing.” 

“Now that’s just a tragedy,” John says. “The best part is getting your partner warmed up and begging for it. Get them close to the edge before you get to the main event.” 

That does sound nice, especially if it's John getting you so wound up the you beg. “Well, someone didn’t tell him that,” you say. “He was a jerk. Basically begged for head, but wouldn’t go down on me.”

“What a bloody arsehole!” John exclaims with such anger it actually makes you laugh. He looks so offended, you would have thought he had been insulted personally. “I’m all for having my cock sucked, but I will make damn sure I return the favor.” 

“Too bad my first time wasn’t with you instead of that other guy,” you joke. “My second boyfriend didn’t like oral, so that never happened with him either.” 

John’s eyebrows are in danger of disappearing into his hairline. “Hold on, love,” he says, sitting up straight. “You telling me you’ve never had a bloke pleasure you with his mouth?”

It’s never been something you’ve ever given much thought once it was clearly off the table. You think on your past sexual encounters. “Huh...guess not.”

John shakes his head sadly. “Well, this is one injustice I cannot ignore,” he says. He casts you a sideways glance, his mouth slowly turning up at the corners as he smirks. “I’m going to have to be the one to make it up to you.”

Up until this point, you and John haven’t had sex yet. You met a few weeks ago while he was working a job in town. He came into the library where you work, looking for several specific books on the occult. The library didn’t carry them, but having practiced yourself, you were able to suggest a few local shops that might have what he needed. There was intense flirting and tons of eye-banging, and then that was that. He left and you were sure you wouldn’t see him again, until he showed up a few hours later, asking to take you out for drinks. 

Of course you wound up back at your place, but you both were so drunk all you could manage was some dry-humping and an extensive make out session. Not that you minded. He didn’t seem to either. He had just cleaned himself up and returned to bed for more kissing, before passing out about an hour later. When he called to see what you were doing tonight, you had a feeling sex was on his mind. Mainly because it was on yours and had been all week.

“And why do you feel you need to make it up to me?” you ask. 

John’s smirk widens and he slides across the sofa towards you. “Because you helped me. I owe you one,” he says, fingers trailing up your arm. 

Your smile falters a little. “Ah yes, the age old ‘information for sex’ trade,” you tease, trying to hide the small feeling of disappointment at the fact that he feels like he needs to pay you back. “And here I thought we were attracted to each other.”

John frowns. “I am attracted to you,” he says. “Trust me, love, my motives are purely carnal.” 

You can’t help but chuckle and his smile returns. “So, you think you going down on me will make up for my horrible first time?” you ask. 

Seeing that you’re on board again, John draws closer, the heat from his body making your own feel hotter. “It’s not just about getting my mouth on you,” he says. “It’s about showing you what sex is really about.” 

“Which is?”

John leans in so you’re practically breathing in the same air. “Two people giving each other pleasure in this sorry excuse for a world,” he says. 

You tilt your head slightly so your lips brush his. “I’m not going to stop you then, if you’re so inclined,” you say. 

John’s kiss is firm and hungry, almost like he’s been waiting for the chance to kiss you. Which you realize he probably has been. He cups your cheek, cradling your face as he explores your mouth enthusiastically. Despite the thrill of excitement, you can’t help but feel nervous. It’s always a little nerve-wracking having sex with someone for the first time, but throwing in this new component makes it double. 

John seems to sense the tension in you because he draws away. “What’s wrong, love?” he asks, slightly breathless. 

“I’m sorry,” you say. “Nothing with you. I just...I guess I’m a little nervous.” 

John gives you an amused smile. “I’ve seen you knock a bird off your bar stool, but a little tongue play has you twitchy?”

“I was drunk,” you remind him. “And that’s hardly the same thing. Pushing a rude asshole is very different from letting someone give me oral sex.” 

“I can see your point,” John chuckles. “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable with it. You’re allowed to change your mind.” 

His consideration is extremely endearing and not something you’re used to. You kiss him with determination. Changing your mind is definitely not what you want to do. John’s mouth was the first feature of his that drew your attention and appreciation. You can’t help but admire how effortless it is for him to smirk, how his tongue ever so slightly flickers out to trace his lips when he’s excited, how his lips look wrapped around a cigarette. 

His dexterous fingers move to tangle in your hair as he holds you in place, his tongue filling your mouth in an effort to taste you. He leans forward and you slowly fall back, pulling him with you. John keeps his hand cradling your head, while the other slips under your shirt. At the first touch of his hand to your skin, goosebumps erupt under his fingertips. You can feel his smile this time, which in turn makes you grin. The both of you remain that way for some time, familiarizing yourself with the other’s kisses. Slowly you feel the tension melt away.

John softly strokes your side before he pulls back. His cheeks are flush and his eyes are sparkling with excitement. He brackets your hips with his knees before reaching for the buttons of your shirt. Your chest is already heaving with anticipation by the time he gets the shirt open, leaning back so you can sit up to shrug out of it. He takes the opportunity to swoop in for another kiss. You tug at the knot of his tie, loosening it until the scrap of red fabric is able to be tossed away. You’re halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when you feel your bra unsnap and firm hands pulling the straps off your shoulders. 

Breathing is a necessity at this point, so you fall back once more, gasping for air. 

John looks sexy as hell. He stars down at you hungrily, shirt partially unbuttoned, pink tongue darting out to lick the taste of you off his lips. Just knowing that tongue will soon be on you is enough to make you wet. 

“Memory serves,” John says, reaching for your pants. “You weren't properly prepared for your first time. When I’m done, you’ll be begging for my cock.” 

You don’t think that’s going to be a problem, since you feel like you’re already good to go. His fingers are quick on your jeans and he tugs them down your hips. 

“That won’t take long,” you tell him. “You can have me now. Now is good.” 

John chuckles, tracing the seam of your panties. “Patience, love,” he says. 

When his hand slips under the fabric, you inhale sharply. He takes another kiss from you, and you’re so distracted you forget his hand is there until his finger slides through your wetness. You whimper into his mouth, hips instantly twitching up to meet his hand. John keeps kissing you while he starts exploring your slit with practiced ease. Any remaining tension leaves your body and you sink further into the sofa. 

“So soft, so wet,” John mumbles between kisses. “Can’t wait to have a taste.” 

You can’t help but whimper at his words, heat washing over your body. Despite his statement, John seems in no rush to follow through. He kisses his way to your neck, making you giggle as his stubble tickles slightly. You feel him smile against your skin before feather light kisses make you hum with appreciation. 

He keeps stroking you and you take the time to run your hands under his shirt and up his muscled back. His skin is warm to the touch and you want nothing more than to feel his skin touching yours. His thumb circles your clit and you gasp loudly, just as he places a firm kiss under your ear. His traces your collarbone with kisses while he continues to move his fingers. 

God you want him to fuck you right now. How are you so wound up already? 

Maybe it’s because you haven’t been touched in awhile. Though looking back on it, you don’t think you’ve ever been touched how John is touching you. It’s like he’s mentally mapping your body, making sure to touch every bit of you he can before moving on to the next unexplored area. 

His lips wrap around your nipple, sucking ever so slightly, just as he slides a finger into you. His actions draw a gasp out of you, so he does it again, making sure to suck harder this time. That beautiful tongue swirls around the sensitive bud until it hardens under his attention. Satisfied with his work, he kisses his way to the other breast to repeat the process.

One of your hands finds its way into his hair, while the other grips the edge of the sofa. You're relishing in the special treatment, having never been with a guy this long without him expecting to be pleasured. John doesn't even seem to care about himself. He looks completely enthralled with your breasts and those naughty fingers of his are still working your cunt.

“Tell me somethin’, love,” John says huskily. “Have you ever had someone take their time with you?” 

You watch his tongue snake out to flick your nipple. “Um...not really, I guess…” you say, finding it hard to concentrate. “Usually things go pretty quickly.” 

“Not tonight,” John promises. “We have nowhere to go and I intend to show you what a proper shag feels like.”

“Yes, please,” you say before guiding him into another kiss. He chooses that moment to slide a second finger into you, swallowing the gasp you make. With two fingers now pumping in and out of you and his thumb furiously rubbing your clit, your body is twitching uncontrollably. Already you can feel your orgasm building. John’s free hand grasps your breast, gently squeezing and kneading as his fingers bring you closer. 

“I’m going to come,” you manage to groan. Suddenly, his hand is gone and the shock of it is enough to make you growl with frustration. “What the hell?!” 

A low chuckle is all you get as John draws away, knees straddling your hips. “Oh we’re not close to being done yet. When you come, I want it to be harder than you’ve ever come before,” he says. He brings his fingers to his lips, sucking your wetness from them with lewd moans. “Delicious.” 

Your cheeks grow hot and your grab the pillow from under your head, using it to cover your face. 

“No, no,” John tuts, yanking it away. “No hiding. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love.”

You know your face is still red, and you try to distract yourself by reaching for him. “There are still  far too many clothes on in this room,” you say.

John grins and unbuttons the rest of his shirt. Shrugging out of the material, he lets it fall to the floor. Next he gets up so he can pull your pants off the rest of the way. Eager for more, you rid yourself of your underwear. John is still clothed from the waist down and you expect him to finish undressing. But he doesn’t. Instead he extends his hand. 

“I think we’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom,” he says with a smirk. “Give you more room to  _ spread  _ out.”

Rolling your eyes at his choice of words, you take his hand and let him hoist you to your feet. He uses the opportunity to pull you flush against him, hands moving to grab your ass. Your bare chest along his feels just as wonderful as you thought it would.

“Not having shagged you yet has been driving me mad,” John admits. “Still kicking myself for not being able to do it the first time.” 

You laugh. “You still came with my legs wrapped around your waist,” you point out.

John scoffs, nose brushing yours. “Not even close to the same thing,” he says. “Couldn’t feel your skin or your body clinging to my cock.” 

You let out a shout of surprise as he swoops you into his arms, hauling you towards the bedroom. He’s anything but gentle when he dumps you onto the bed. Giggling, you scramble to get comfortable while he kicks out of his shoes. His pants and underwear are hastily shoved down his hips and you can’t help but stare hungrily at his cock. He is half-hard and you wonder what he would feel like in your hand, or taste like. You’re so distracted you miss him removing his socks before climbing on the bed. 

“You’re staring, bit,” John says.

“Wondering what it would be like to suck you off,” you purr, fixing him with a sultry look.

John’s cheeks flush and his wiggles his eyebrows. “Maybe later,” he teases, crawling towards you. “Now, spread your legs for Johnny.” 

Despite your nerves, you don’t hesitate to follow his orders. The look John is giving you makes you feel like he’s going to devour you. Which, in a way, he is. But when you look into his eyes, you know he’s making sure he still has permission to proceed. His hands gently trail up your legs, shifting them further apart. You reach for him, needing a kiss for reassurance. He seems to understand and follows through with the motion. It’s a softer kiss this time, just a gentle peck before he draws away.

John looks at you with a mischievous glint in his eye. “You ready for this?” he asks. 

You take a deep breath and nod. John traces your jawline with his fingertips, thumbing your bottom lip. He slides his hand to grip the back of your head before he gently lays you down. Kisses start at your neck again, but this time he barely pauses at your breasts before continuing lower. At the first touch of his lips to your inner thigh, your heart rate spikes with nerves. However, as soon as his tongue swipes along your slit, your body practically melts into the mattress. 

You don’t know what you expected, but it wasn’t the fluttering of your heart or the intense heat that courses through your body. 

John hums to himself, resting his hands on your thighs. The tentative swipes become firmer the more you relax. You let your eyes drift close, forcing yourself to focus on the feeling of John’s mouth doing things between your legs you’ve never felt before. His tongue glides through your arousal, lapping at the wetness hungrily. You bite your lip as you start to squirm underneath him. Your hands fist the bedsheets when John circles your clit. 

“You’re a vision,” John mutters. “And you taste—” he growls, sucking greedily on your clit, making you moan loudly. “— _ sweet _ .” His tongue slides down to stroke your slit again. 

With a soft “Oh!” your hips jerk upwards. John doesn't expect it, but is able to pull away slightly so as not to hurt you. He dives back in with a low growl.

“Must say, love,” he says, placing your legs over his shoulders between licks. “Knowing I’m treading through uncharted territory is incredibly arousing.” 

You snort with laughter. “Glad my lack of experience gets you off,” you say. 

John smirks. “It excites me, but doesn’t get me off,” he admits. “You, writhing and moaning, getting ready to come... _ that  _ gets me going.” He buries himself between your legs and the next thing you know his tongue is inside of you. 

Your hands tangle into his hair as your back arches off the bed. “Fuck,” you moan.

You can feel John’s grin as he does it again. With his tongue inside of you, his thumb returns to your clit, making your body convulse uncontrollably. You grab fistfulls of his hair to hold him in place as your hips move along with his mouth. You have never been this wet in your life, your thighs soaked with arousal and saliva. When you force your eyes open, John looks so enthralled in what he’s doing it makes you moan louder. 

Your orgasm is building again, and this time you don’t say anything. Last thing you want is for him to stop. With each lick and swipe of his tongue you inch closer to the finish line. The moans and swears cannot be helped, nor can the tugging of John’s hair. You’re so close damn it. Just a little bit more…

This time when John stops, you shout with frustration. “No! Why?!” 

John’s panting, grinning devilishly with your slick covering his lips and chin. Your legs are shaking when they drop from his shoulders. 

“Told you,” John says, climbing off the bed and reaching for his pants. “When I’m done, you’ll be begging for it.”

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” you snap, hand diving between your legs. You start to stroke your nearly overly sensitive clit, chest heaving as you struggle to bring yourself to completion.

The bed dips and your hand is seized abruptly. John gives you a stern look. “Don’t think so, love,” he says. “Not this time.  _ I’m  _ going to make you come.” He sucks your fingers into his mouth to clean them.

“Then fucking do it already!” you plead. 

“You know what you have to do,” John says in a sing-song voice, releasing your hand. He holds up the condom he retrieved from his pants’ pocket. 

You growl with frustration, your body so tightly wound you want to cry. “Please, John!” you beg. “Fuck me for fuck’s sake! Make me come!”

“Hmm, dunno if you want it enough.”

You're so turned on you're ready to cry. “John,  _ please! _ I'm begging you! I need you so much!”

Grinning triumphantly, John tears open the wrapper with his teeth and you’re forced to watch him leisurely roll the latex onto his dick. He’s being purposefully slow and if you weren’t so eager to get off, you’d kick him. When he leans over you, you draw him into a kiss. You can taste and smell yourself on him, and while you used to be repulsed by the thought, you find you really don’t care. He braces his hands on either side of you before entering your body in one jarring thrust. 

You break the kiss to gasp loudly. “Shit!”

“Yeah, this is what you’ve been waitin’ for,” he growls back, hips starting a slow rhythm. “Johnny’s gonna fuck you good and proper.”

You wrap your legs around his waist to draw him in further, moaning when he thrusts deeper than either of your previous lovers. You can feel yourself stretch around him and it literally takes your breath away.

“John! God, John, you’re so...so…” words are failing you and each time he thrusts back in, you lose a little more brain power. 

“So what?” he questions, picking up the pace. “Tell me, love.”

“...long…” you finish. “...thick...good. So fucking good. I feel so full! Never been this full before!”

John chuckles, lips dancing along the shell of your ear. “Long and thick, huh?” he repeats. “M’fillin’ you up, am I? Good. Want you t’remember this. Put those wankers to shame.” He punctuates each word with a hard thrust of his hips.

You shout when a particularly deep thrust hits this spot inside of you that you didn’t even know existed. “Wha-fuck, John!  _ More! _ Please, more!” you beg, hips snapping up to meet his on every thrust. 

You cry when he slips out of you, scrambling to pull him in again. “But...I begged! I did what you...you can’t…”

Without a word he rolls you onto your side before spooning up behind you. Your leg is lifted and he plunges himself into your aching cunt once more. That first thrust immediately hits that spot and you brace one hand on the bed as you rock back into him excitedly. His arm crosses your chest to hold you in place. His strong hand grips your throat, not squeezing but merely leaving you at his mercy.

“Take it. Take it like a good girl,” he growls in your ear. The fingers of his free hand find your clit once more. Your body starts convulsing violently and it’s all on the verge of being too much. “Yeah, that’s it! Johnny is gonna let you come this time! You gonna come for us?”

You’re too far gone to answer. All you can do is lock your arm around his neck, forcing his lips to your throat. He bites and sucks on the flesh there, pumping in and out of you so roughly it makes you see stars. You can’t hold back anymore. Something snaps inside of you and when you come, it’s violent and messy. The waves crash over you so suddenly you don’t even realize what’s happening until you’re shouting John’s name and feeling fluid gush out of you.

“Oh yeah, look at that. You’re coming so hard for us,” John growls. “Come on my cock!” 

You shout his name again, back arching and ass grinding into his lap as he lets you go only so he can pin you face-down on the mattress. He’s also loud when he comes, fucking you so hard that he manages to ring a second orgasm out of your shaking body. Completely spent, he collapses on top of you, and you both lay there sweating and gasping for breath. You feel your hair being swept aside and warm, wet kisses are placed on the back of your neck, causing you to groan and giggle. 

“Alright, love?” 

You nod as he lets up on your back so you can move. More kisses rain across your shoulder once he realizes how rough he was. You shift so he slides out, allowing you to turn and look up at him. You barely register his smirk before pulling him into a bruising kiss. It’s clumsy and sloppy, but you give zero fucks as it’s the only way you can convey how completely satisfied you are. 

Eventually, John breaks it while panting. “Easy, easy, love,” he coos. “Calm down and take a second.” 

You rest your forehead to his and try to breathe normally. “Fucking hell,” you gasp. “So  _ that’s  _ what sex is supposed to feel like?”

John gives a breathless laugh, pushing your sweaty hair away from your face. “Aye. At least when John Constantine is involved.” 

“Then sign me the fuck up for more,” you say. 

John sits on his heels to dispose of the condom before returning to your embrace. “Give us an hour,” he says, stifling a yawn. “Well ‘ave a nice kip and go for round two.” 

“Round two?” you say with surprise. “Already can’t feel my legs.” 

John smirks, drawing you closer. “Love, by the time I’m done, you won’t be able to walk properly for a week.” 

You let out a moan that’s half longing, half disbelief. “Sleep first,” you grumble, feeling around for the blanket. John helps you pull it up over your sore and shaking bodies. 

“Aye,” he agrees. “Better than your first?”

“Best of all,” you smile sleepily, tucking your head under his chin.” 

“Ta. Mission accomplished.” 


End file.
